Hayate: The Owner's Guide
by Hero of Anime
Summary: The owner's guide to everyone's favorite perverted, wheelchair-bound mage.


**I do not own MGLN nor the Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual series originally created by Theresa Green.**

Hayate Yagami: The Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a Hayate Yagami unit. To ensure that you get full use of your Cosplay Queen, please read this manual carefully.

Basic Information:

Name: Hayate Yagami (AKA Mistress of Night Sky. May also respond to Ms. Skinship.)

Age: 9

Height: Unknown

Weight: Only the Wolkenritter and the wheelchair would know.

Date of Manufacture: MC 0081

Place of Manufacture: TSAB Mobile Weapons Department

Designer: Shario "Shari" Finieno

Genetic Type: Human

Opening:

If you have a Signum unit dressed in a cosplay outfit, place her in front of the package so the Hayate unit can see her. The Hayate will ram her way out. If you don't have a Signum unit, any other female mage unit will work.

Tell her that said female mages are in the bath; the Hayate unit will ram out of the package and rush to the bathroom. (You'll be surprised how fast she can move in that wheelchair!)

The Hayate Yagami unit comes with the following:

One wheelchair

A wardrobe of cosplay costumes

One Book of Night Sky

A bank account with huge amounts of cash sent by a Gil Graham unit

If for some reason, you need to make more money, the Hayate Yagami unit is programmed to do the following jobs:

Weapon of Mass Destruction: Evil organizations threatening your world? The Hayate unit is one of the most powerful mages in existence with magic rivaling the firepower of a nuclear missile. Hire her out to the army and watch as the world's enemies start to fear nine year-old girls.

Costume Designer: Want to go to an anime or comic convention but don't have a costume? Give her plenty of materials and the Hayate unit will make you and your friends some great outfits that will net you some best costume awards, just be careful when she's measuring you, she might try to grope you.

Your Hayate unit has several settings:

Normal Mode: The Hayate unit's default setting. In this mode, the Hayate unit is a kind girl who enjoys reading and cooking. Her condition may limit her at times, but that girl sure can cook a mean meal.

Lovable Sex Maniac Mode (LSM): The Hayate unit will enter this mode if she's around any attractive and/or cute female. She will grope them and make them wear anime costumes. The only way to stop this mode is for said females to run away. Of course, with that wheelchair, she'll be able to catch one or two of them, so not everyone's safety will be guaranteed.

Relationships with other units:

Nanoha: The Hayate unit is good friends with this unit. However, if the Hayate unit is in LSM Mode, she will dress her up in a new costume everyday and recording her on camera. We will not be responsible for any damage caused by the Nanoha unit defending herself or the Fate unit entering Psycho Lesbian Mode.

Fate: The other close friend of the Hayate unit. The two get along very well, however, if the Fate catches her putting costumes on the Nanoha unit, she may enter Psycho Lesbian Mode, so be careful.

Signum: This unit is one of the Hayate unit's guardians. The Hayate unit enjoys fondling her chest and will do it while she's asleep.

Vita: Another guardian of the Hayate unit. As the little sister figure, the Vita unit is very close to her. Her small size makes her the perfect target for the Hayate unit's cosplay tendencies.

Shamal: The third guardian of the Hayate unit. Despite her motherly presence, she is the Hayate unit's partner in crime. Be warned if you're using her as your personal doctor.

Zafira: The last of the Hayate unit's guardians, this wolf guardian beast is loyal to the Hayate unit and will protect her. However, he can't protect her from White Devil Mode Nanoha units and Psycho Lesbian Mode Fate units.

Reinforce: Also known as the Book of Night Sky. This unit is the Hayate unit's partner. The Hayate unit loves fondling her huge breasts and unlike the Signum unit, she doesn't mind her doing it. The Reinforce unit is also the best way to stop the Hayate unit from groping other females.

Suzuka: This unit is one of the first true friends the Hayate unit has made. They both get along very well due to them sharing an interest in reading. Be warned, prolonged exposure may cause the Suzuka unit to develop her own cosplay tendencies.

Cleaning:

Due to her condition, The Hayate unit will need help bathing and washing. Be warned, if you bathe with her, it's the best chance for her to grope you.

Energy: The Hayate unit is a growing girl who is recovering her ability to walk; she needs three filling meals a day and 8 hours of sleep. If she doesn't eat her vegetables, you can threaten her by taking her costumes away.

FAQ:

Q: The Hayate unit I got keeps on telling me to bow to her and that she is the ruler of the world.

A: It seems that we have accidentally sent you a material D/Dearche unit. Although it will be very hard, if you can put her back in the package, you can exchange her for the Hayate unit.

Q: My Hayate unit has entered LSM Mode and is after all of the young women in my town. What do I do?

A: Use the Reinforce unit, the Hayate unit loves groping and dressing her up more than anyone else. If you're unable to get a Reinforce unit, then we hate to say it, but your town is screwed.

With proper care and maintenance, your Hayate unit will live a long and happy life.

**A/S: The part with Hayate dressing up Nanoha in a new costume everyday is a reference to Tomoyo from Card Captor Sakura. And speaking of Tomoyo, if Suzuka was into cosplay, she would probably be just like Tomoyo.**


End file.
